The present invention relates to adjustable temples for eyeglasses and more particularly to eyeglass temples with improved angle adjustment arrangements.
For being adapted to fit different individuals with various head sizes, many conventional eyeglasses are equipped with adjustable temples in which some of them use complicated mechanisms for adjusting and holding temples in the adjusted position. In addition, such conventional eyeglasses are disadvantageous for being expensive to manufacture, unreliable, and complicated in assembly.
Thus, it is desirable to provide improved eyeglass temples with angle adjustment arrangements in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide angle adjustment arrangements for temples of a pair of eyeglasses, each arrangement comprising an end-piece at either end of an eyeglass frame, the end-piece including a recess, an opening open to an outer surface and perpendicular to the recess, an internal channel having a diameter smaller than that of the opening being in communication with the recess, two opposite slots on a shoulder between the opening and the channel, and an aperture in the channel coaxial with both the channel and the opening; a connection mechanism including a first circularly shaped bifurcated end having two side pieces spaced apart, a first series of serrations on an inner wall of the first circularly shaped bifurcated end, and a second circularly shaped bifurcated end having two side pieces spaced apart, and the second circularly shaped bifurcated end being opposite and perpendicular to the first circularly shaped bifurcated end; a fastening mechanism including an outer circular flange, two opposite tabs on an inner surface of the flange, a second series of serrations formed on a circumference of a shank extended inwardly from the flange, and a shaft extended from an inner end being coaxial with the second series of serrations; and a temple including a groove at a front end and a circular post in the groove; wherein in assembly snap the second circularly shaped bifurcated end into the groove to cause the side pieces of the second circularly shaped bifurcated end to cling around the post for securing the connection mechanism and the temple, snap the first circularly shaped bifurcated end into the recess, and snap the fastening mechanism in the opening with the tabs secured in the slots, the second series of serrations received in the channel, and the shaft clung into the aperture for interfitting one of ridges of the second series of serrations into a space between adjacent ones of the first series of serrations so as to pivotably secure the connection and the fastening mechanisms together, thereby allowing the temple to be pivoted with respect to the end-piece in an operating state.